


Arizona Tea & Starburst

by ibreathealot



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathealot/pseuds/ibreathealot
Summary: April Kepner is working at the local gas station over the summer between her senior year and her freshman year of college. Jackson Avery is the man who walks into the gas station everyday and always gets an Arizona tea and a package of starburst. Japril Oneshot.





	Arizona Tea & Starburst

April POV

I stand in the local gas station at the cash register checking people out. This is definitely not the job that I want to be working at over the summer after my senior year but I guess it's better than nothing. After I finished checking everyone out that was in line at the time; the man who comes in everyday comes in.

This man was around my age and would always talk to me as I would scan the things that he always bought. Every time he came in here it changed except for the Arizona Peach Iced Tea and Starburst. He always talks to me about the weather, sports, tells me jokes, and is always giving me suggestions for what pizzas and subs we should sell.

He used to go to the same school as I did, and he was one of the many guys in my grade that most of the girls want and most of the guys want to be. His name is Jackson Avery. The only time when he really did recognize me is when he comes here everyday. I feel like the only reason why he talks to me in here is because he just wants someone to talk to that is around his age. However, that doesn't really explain why he doesn't talk to Lexie whenever I'm not working. Lexie has been telling me that she thinks that he may like me. I always tell her that she's insane because he was one of the most popular guys in the school, and I was a girl who sits on the sidelines who wears glasses, has acne, and worships the bible. A guy like him doesn't want anything to do with me.

Jackson walks up to the counter and places the items down onto it. I then started to scan the stuff that he put down.

"Did you catch the game last night?" He asked me and I kept scanning.

"No, I don't really watch sports. What was the game for?" I asked him.

"It was baseball. It was between the Yankees and the Phillies. The Yankees won," he said.

"Oh well, the only game that I really watch that involves sports is the Super Bowl because my family has a big party and stuff like that," I said to him and he nodded.

"Yeah that makes a lot of sense. Did you know that the Super Bowl is one of the American events that gets the most amount of money," he said and I nodded.

"Yeah I did. I mean come on aside from Christmas and Independence Day this is one of the things that a lot of Americans buy a lot of things for," I said to him and I finished scanning his stuff. "Your total is $25.84," I said to him and he nodded. He then pulled out his wallet. He then pulled out a ten dollar and a twenty dollar bill. He handed it to me and I did all of things that was needed. I then pulled out four dollar bills and sixteen cents. I then handed it to him. "Your change is $4.16," I said.

"Thank you. I still don't see a cheese steak sub on the menu," he said and we both chuckled. "If you're working I'll see you tomorrow, April," he said and he then walked out of the store. That's when Lexie walked up to me. She was sweeping the floor of the store.

"He's totally into you," she said to me and I looked up at her.

"No he's not. He's just one of those people who likes to make small talk in stores. It's polite," I said and then Lexie picked up a piece of paper that was underneath the rack that holds the baked goods. "What's that?" I asked.

"It's a note he wrote for you. He did it while you were focusing on getting his stuff scanned. It says 'Hey, April my number is on the back of this paper. You should call me sometime. -Jackson.' If that doesn't scream 'hey yo I'm into you,' I don't know what does," she said and I shook my head.

"You're ridiculous," I said.

"I may be ridiculous but you'd be even more ridiculous if you don't call him," she said and I sighed.

"Okay okay fine. I'll call him," I said, and then Lexie smiled and walked away.

That night when I got home after my shift and after dinner I went up to my room and I sat down on my bed. I pulled out my phone and I also pulled out Jackson's number. I then typed it into my phone. I then called him. It rang twice until I finally heard his voice on the other end.

"Hello?" He asked and I could hear a little bit of gunshots from a video game in the background.

"Hey Jackson. It's April," I said.

"Hmm, I think you may have the wrong Jackson because I don't know any Aprils," he said and I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"It's April from the gas station," I said and I then heard his game go on pause.

"Yeah I know I just wanted to joke around with you a little bit," he said and I smiled.

"Yeah I could tell. So what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Oh I'm just playing video games. You know the usual since we graduated high school," he replied.

"I thought that your usual thing to do was party with your friends," I said.

"Nah. I'm not really into that kind of stuff anymore. Besides all of my friends are busy with their families because they'll be leaving in a month and a half for college. Even if they weren't I would still be home right now," he said.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense. Are you going to college?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm going to Indiana University of Pennsylvania. It's about an hour outside of Pittsburgh. I'm going there for pre-medicine," he said.

"Really? That's where I'm going," I replied.

"Oh really? What major?" He asked.

"Pre-medicine also," I replied.

"Oh really? That's cool. Maybe we'll have some classes together," he said.

"Yeah maybe we will," I said.

"Girls, time for bed!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll talk to you or see you soon," I said.

"Sounds good," he said. I was about to hangup when I remember what Lexie said.

"Wait," I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Lexie told me that you maybe into me. Is that true?" I asked.

"Well I'm not going to lie and say she's wrong," he said and my face instantly turned red.

"Okay well goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight," he said. I then hung up and I turned my lamp off after just sitting on my bed for a few seconds. I got underneath my blankets and I thought about Jackson until I finally fell asleep.


End file.
